This invention relates generally to cable anchoring devices, and more particularly to a bracket and a technique for supporting one or more cables configured for attachment to a computer device.
Computer devices, e.g., servers, personal computers, computer racks, etc., often contain various components that must be individually powered. The computer devices are thus typically connected to a power supply through at least one power cable. The computer devices are also often connected to various peripheral devices, e.g., a network, printer, modem, etc., through one or more data cables. To organize and accommodate these cables, various hardware and attachment devices may be implemented. For example, conduit clamps and clips, one-hole straps, tie wires, rod couplings, cable wire loops, etc. Conventional anchoring systems are typically fabricated of a bracket or anchor that is securely applied to a mounting surface and a closed slot through which a cable strap or tie wire must be threaded so that it may then be placed about one or more cables.
There are, however, problems inherent with the attachment devices implemented in conventional anchoring systems. For instance, conventional anchoring systems are often comprised of a plurality of components, e.g., bracket and cable tie, components that are movable with respect to each other, and the like. This generally increases the complexity of the anchoring systems as well as the difficulty in installation of the anchoring systems as well as the connection of the cables to the computer devices. In addition, cable ties often include one-way teeth for preventing unintended disengagement of the cable tie. Thus, if a user desires to remove a cable tie of this type, the user is often required to cut through the cable tie. As a result, the user may unintentionally cut through one or more of the cables.
Moreover, conventional anchoring systems are often difficult to implement because of their complexity, which may make it difficult to remove the cables from the computer devices, as for example, when a peripheral device is removed or replaced. In addition, conventional anchoring systems tend to be relatively inflexible, and may permit stresses and strains to be imposed on the cable ties, the cables and the anchor, which may reduce cable performance under certain circumstances.
In one embodiment, the present invention relates to a device for anchoring one or more cables. The device includes a body having a first section and a second section. The second section includes at least one anchor member having a first side and a second side, and the second section extends generally from the first section. The at least one anchor member includes a plurality of notches extending along at least one side of the anchor member.